


I need a very long comfort break.

by umm



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sirens (UK)
Genre: Funny, Hospitals, Illogical Mpreg, M/M, MRI, Mentions of Cancer, Mpreg, No Angst, No Drama, No Fluff, Real Life Situations, Sirens, Talk of Abortion, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, emt, paramedics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umm/pseuds/umm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the normal banter for the trio, but a fourth person comes into play.</p><p>Then, a fifth?</p><p>The obvious and most likely, cliched answer to Ashley vomiting on Stuart took a while to get to, and had an ominous pre-diagnosis.</p><p>Evidently this affects Ashleys work life and possibly the friendships, this is not a childish fanfic that incurrs drama over nothing. It is more of a real life situation, therefore (as to not be endless) will most likely come to an untimely ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really include the personal lives of anybody but Ashley, and even then its mostly what happens in the workplace, much like the television show. The chapters look really short, but its mostly because all of the spaces get removed sooo

“Comfort break?” Stuart said,  
“Comfort break.” Sighed Ashley.  
“Boys come on, why this comfort break all the time. It’s the end of a night shift you can just piss at home!” Rachid whined.  
“You know what I think he’s right. I’m tired can’t I just go home?” Ashley whined at Stuart.  
“No, and do you know why?” Stuart started, both of his colleagues moaned.  
“Do we have to ask him?” murmured Rachid to Ashley, who laughed and slapped him on the back.  
“You do realise he’ll follow you home if you don’t listen to him right?” he smirked as Stuart started to respond over his whispers.  
“Because that would be conforming to social convention. In order to remain individual and unique, we should go out and do what we want. What's the point of going home hungry? We can go and eat in the cafe instead, keep our integrity and not have to cook.” Stuart ranted, completing his complaint with a cross of the arms and a nod of the head. Ashley just smiled and shook his head as Rachid just stared at Stuart with a confused manner.  
“You know I will just go home. Do you really think taking me to that grease pit against my will is wise?” Ashley threatened.  
“Yes I do, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I don’t make mistakes!” Stuart said, telling them to come with them as Ashley muttered wishing his demise.  
The crew were passing an alley way nearly two metres away from the cafe when Ashley stopped to breath.  
“You alright mate? You look a bit peaky you do.” Rachid asked, stating the obvious.  
“Ash do you need to sit down and put your head between your legs, or do you have someone else to do that for you?” Stuart asked, laughing at his own joke. Ashley took in visibly large breaths, leaning against the wall in the alleyway whilst muttering about being fine.  
“I think this might be serious Stuart.” Rachid says as Ashley clenches his fists slightly. Stuart is just about to open his mouth when Ashley throws up on his shoes.  
“You could have aimed for the empty ground in front of you.” Stuart gripes, Ashley laughs before bending over and throwing up again, this time on the ground in the alleyway. He continues retching and spitting, as Rachid pats his back with a disgusted expression on his face.  
“I hope I don’t catch that mate, coloured your shoes pretty fine too.” Rachid says, nodding toward Stuarts shoes. Stuart looks down and grimaces.  
“I’ll buy you new ones Stuart, don’t get all uppity about it.” Ashley croaks, wiping his mouth, Stuart mumbles under his breath and Ashley throws twenty pounds at him.  
“Happy now Stuart? Fucking throw up continuously and then have to pay you twenty pounds, what a great day.” Ashley complains.  
“It was pretty funny though, I’d buy him new ones to see his face when you throw up on his shoes again.” Rachid laughs, slapping Ashley on the back. Ashley groans loudly and proceeds to heave bile, the only thing left in his stomach. “Oh mate that’s gross.” Rachid scowls.  
“That was green! Ashley you’re disgusting seriously just go home.” Stuart says, attempting to ignore Ashley's scathing look.  
“Yes, right I was going to sit around and watch you eat after I vomited in the street for twenty minutes, but your plan is better. I’m home.” He said, lighting a cigarette and waving behind his head.  
“Should he be walking alone after that?” Rachid asked.  
“I think you should be asking would we survive if we followed him after that.” Stuart laughed, pulling Rachid inside and waving the twenty pound note as he said “Breakfasts on me!”  
.  
The next morning (on a day stint) it looked as though nobody would mention the occurrence of the prior shift.  
Until Ashley arrived.  
“Hey little miss chunder how are you doing?” Rachid said loudly, ignoring Ashley's vicious glare. Ashley looked wan, and had a green tinge to his skin, but still managed to look angry when he flipped him off.  
“Shut up, it must’ve just been food poisoning or something. Feel sick now though.” Ashley sighed, sinking into his chair.  
“You forget that you didn’t eat anything throughout your shift. You should be at home if you’re still sick you twat.” Stuart admonished, throwing a pen at Ashley's face. Ashley nodded whilst breathing in and swallowing.  
“I think you’re right” Ashley swallowed “I’ll” he swallowed again, sitting upright for a moment before outright sprinting to the closest bathroom.  
“Damn I really don’t want to catch that, it’s been twenty four hours mate!” Rachid said, wincing when he heard the distant retch.  
“Yeah you’re right on that one.” Stuart agreed, hurriedly whispering “Oh shit look sharp it’s Stella.” As he stared determinedly at the linoleum flooring, Rachid rapidly following suit.  
“Who is going to tell me why I have a paramedic vomiting in my previously pristine bathrooms!” she asked shrilly, looking in the direction of his crew mates. The room broke out in shrugs as people avoided eye contact. “Fine, the second he’s done somebody send him home. And if one more of you dare to get ill I'll have to lengthen the rest of your shifts to cover it! So avoid him like the plague, understand?” there were mumbled of affirmation and a few sheepish nods as she looked the room over and left the room.  
“Who does she think she is talking like that? I’ll talk to Ash if I want to. Though I don’t really want to catch whatever he’s got.” Rachid repeated, turning around as Ashley walked in.  
“You’ve been ordered home mate, and ordered to not breathe on anyone in case you spread this and more people vomit on my shoes.” Stuart said, pushing Ashley out of the room.  
“That’s not fair, I feel fine now! And I felt fine all of yesterday it just flared up again this morning.” Ashley protested. “Come on I don’t want to go home, I’ve got nothing to do all day.”  
“No they’ve got a point, Ash. Go home now; I’m sure you’ve got a lovely man there to wait on you hand and foot.” Rachid smiled, nudging him a bit further out the door, but swiftly moving a foot away as Stella passed glaring. She stopped and mimed a shoving action, mouthing the words ‘get him out!’ with no subtlety as Ashley turned to see her.  
“She’s a right cunt that one.” Ashley scowled, walking out as he mumbled more curses under his breath.  
“Send the boyfriend my love!” Rachid shouted.  
“Fuck off!” Ashley replied, turning a corner at the end of the road.  
“He worries me sometimes.” Stuart said with a pondering tone.  
“You need a break mate, he’s fine we’ll see him tomorrow. I wonder if he does have a boyfriend. Though he's not mentioned one before, and he’s always on the shag.” Rachid mumbled.  
“Get to the ambulance you wanker.”


	2. Shit gets serious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of humour amongst small amounts of upset, basically.

“Where the fuck is Ashley, I’m not going to last another shift with just you.” Rachid whined, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I hate the night shift me.”   
“Yeah we all do now just shut up, he can’t still be ill just late. As usual.” Stuart rolled his eyes.  
Ashley rolled into the ambulance bay, looking tired and a little pale, but his usual self.  
“Are you ready for this shift mate, you look a bit dead.” Rachid laughed as Ashley scowled saying “Oh ha-ha” as he sat down in the back of the ambulance.  
“I was so bored the other day that I’m almost wishing for a fire now.” Ashley complained, putting his head in his hands tiredly.   
“You’re lucky, I’ve been vomited on three times this week and you’ve managed to get a day off work and actually sleep.” Griped Stuart as Rachid laughed.  
“Mate honestly it was the funniest thing ever, twice in last shift he got projectiled on, all by the same guy! It was all over his new shoes and his uniform, with no spares and half the shift to go. We had to wind the window down for the whole run because he stank so badly.” Rachid said, still laughing hard as Ashley joined in.  
“Little did you know, I paid him off to get back at you for demanding new shoes in my time of need.” Ashley smirked, holding his hand over his heart as he pouted mockingly.  
“Very funny, get up boys our shift is about to start. My shirt still smells like sick.” Stuart sulked. Rachid laughed as he got up and walked towards the front of the ambulance. Ashley chuckled under his breath as he stood up shakily, frowning slightly before his eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the floor.   
“Rachid we’ve got our first casualty give me a hand!” Stuart shouted, rushing to Ashley's side as Rachid popped his head round the corner, cursed under his breath, and rushed to help him.   
“Ashley, come on, Ashley can you hear me?” Stuart shouted, picking up his head and shining a light in his eyes. “Jesus mate you’ve got one hell of a gash on your head” Stuart muttered as Ashley laughed slightly, mumbling incoherently. “Oh good you’re responding, now can you decide to move your legs I want to get you in the hospital.” Stuart said dryly, lifting Ash as he put his feet on the ground and pushed himself up weakly. Eventually they had him supported between them and were at the hospital entrance, holding Ashley up as he dragged his feet slightly, blood oozing slowly down his face.  
“We’re with this one, he needs his head stitched.” Stuart said to the nearest nurse who deposited Ashley into a wheelchair and took him into the nearest room. Both Rachid and Stuart followed, sitting with him for a few minutes before a doctor came in.  
“Well how did that happen?” the doctor asked, the EMT’s giving him an incredulous stare.  
“He fainted and smashed his head on the ground. Basically.” Rachid muttered sarcastically as Ashley laughed quietly, regaining most of his coherency.   
“Alright, any signs of a concussion?” The doctor asked Stuart, who shook his head saying Ashley knew where he was and what happened. “Well then, have you had any symptoms or illnesses over the past week or two? Anything that may indicate the reason for your fainting spell.” He asked again, writing down some details on Ashley's chart.   
“Well, the past two or three days I have had some serious head rushes or dizzy spells, whatever you want to call them. But that’s usually just when I stand up so, doesn’t matter really.” Ashley mumbled, his accent thickening with drowsiness.   
“And vomiting around the early morning hours.” Rachid added, giving Ashley a meaningful look.   
“Yeah, but that’s nothing just food poisoning or something.” Ashley was quick to add, glaring at Rachid. “I’m fine honestly.” He said as a nurse came in and began to staunch the small amount of bleeding on his forehead.  
“Well that doesn’t sound like its nothing, we’ll do some blood work just to make sure, and then hopefully cart your arse out of here.” The doctor said with a grin, the nurse stitching up Ashley's head as he spoke.   
The nurse finished up and took of his gloves, turning to leave just as Ashley managed to mumble ‘you’re a massive cunt’ under his breath toward Rachid. Rachid laughed awkwardly until his laugh was echoed by his colleagues, and the air in the room finally felt breathable.   
“Give me your phone Ash; I’ll call your ICE contact to take you home.” Stuart said, holding his hand out as Ashley scrambled his pockets for it, finally giving it to Stuart.   
“Just call them, don’t say much.” Ashley said with nonchalance, laying his head back on the bed with his eyes closed as Stuart started calling his ICE.  
“Hello? Is this the emergency contact for Ashley Greenwick? Oh really? Haha, no he’s fine he’s just hit his head, the numpty. Yes that would be nice, we don’t want to send him home alone. Yes, the same one he works at, great, all right then Kit I’ll see you soon. Bye.” Stuart put the phone down, grinning widely.   
“What is it, you look like a cats that got the cream.” Rachid laughed as Ashley groaned, rubbing his face with his hands (and promptly wincing in pain from the new stitches).   
“Where’s the ring then Ashley?” Stuart smirked.  
“What is he engaged, oh my god Ash why didn’t you tell us?” Rachid laughed, smiling as Ashley sighed deeply.  
“’ ’Cause you’d get all mushy and mention it all the time, I don’t know. I’m just not really an open person, okay? Now shut up until he gets here, I don’t care for either of you at the moment.” Ashley snapped drunkenly, following both their stares to the chain around his neck. Ashley rolled his eyes and pulled out the chain which featured his engagement ring. Both men looked at it and nodded appreciatively at the simple gold ring, with a thin band of Celtic markings engraved in the middle.   
“If he proposed with that he’s a keeper.” Rachid said, in mock seriousness as Stuart and Ashley chuckled softly. The boys left Ashley once he’d fallen asleep, walking to the break room as they heard a low voice ask for Ashley.   
“You get the coffee, I’ll get the boyfriend.” Rachid said, clapping Stuart on the shoulder and smiling as he nodded and walked to the coffee machine.  
“Kit?” Rachid asked, catching the shorter mans attention. Kit turned around, his curly black hair bouncing slightly. It stopped just after his chin, which adorned a sparse beard, and was pushed back messily.  
“Stuart?” He asked uncertainly, his voice deep and soft.  
“No that’s my friend he’s getting coffee, I’m Rachid.” He said, holding out his hand. Kit shook it heartily.  
“So where is he?” Kit asked, looking slightly anxious. Rachid took him to Ashley's room, leaving him at the door to go to the break room. He caught Stuart on the way and turned him around, mumbling that the boyfriend had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am medically trained, therefore I do know that chances are if you have a gash on your forehead, you will have a concussion. However I was too lazy to add in the whole, waking you up ever 6 hours, overnight observation etc etc. Too much faff for just a small detail


	3. Easy Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little shit this one.
> 
> i'm going to try and get things moving a little more, this could become tedious and boring.

.  
Kit sat beside Ashley's bed, leaning back in his chair and smiling faintly as he watched Ashley sleep. All worry that he’d previously felt had simmered away, as the moment Kit entered the room; Ashley snorted loudly, and then carried on snoring after shifting a little in the bed. After around twenty minutes of peace, a nurse came in the room with various pieces of sinister looking equipment.  
“Excuse me what are you doing?” Kit asked, standing up and attempting to look intimidating but initially failing altogether.  
“I’m taking some blood for further testing.” He said, gently pushing Kit aside to wake Ashley up. Kit stumbled, moving to the other side of the bed and taking Ashley's hand as he woke.  
“You alright love?” Kit asked, squeezing slightly as Ashley opened his eyes fully.  
“Yeah” He whispered hoarsely, clearing his throat before repeating himself and nodding, smiling softly at Kit.  
“I’m here to take your blood Mr Greenwick, if that’s alright?” The nurse asked, helping Ashley sit up properly.  
“Y-yes that should be fine.” He mumbled through a tired tongue, rolling up his sleeves lethargically.   
Kit gave Ashley a questioning look, receiving a disdainful one back, followed by a slight wince as the nurse started taking blood.   
“Right, that should do it. We’ll keep you in for a bit longer to make sure you’re okay and that you’re not feeling faint still. You should be free to go soon; we’ll call with any results.” The nurse smiled, taking the sample and the equipment with him.  
“What was that?” Kit asked “I didn’t think they took blood tests for a bump on the head.” He chuckled, sitting down again.  
“It’s just because I fainted, nothing serious.” Ashley sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
“Are you sure it’s not because you’ve had your head down the toilet every morning for the past few days?” Kit asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.   
“You heard that? I thought the shower would cover any noise. Eugh, I don’t know how you could put up with it.” Ashley said in his sleepily thick brogue, sighing as he settled back into the bed.  
“I assumed you didn’t want me to come in because of the shower, so I left it. But I can only turn a blind eye for so long; if this has anything to do with that I want to know.” Kit said earnestly, taking Ashley's hand again and lifting it so he could kiss the back of his palm.  
“I don’t know,” he replied. Kit gave him a scathing look. “I really don’t okay!” Ashley sighed. “Look they seem to think there is something more going on here, so they took some blood. That’s everything they’ve told me.”   
“Well then, they’ve not told you enough have they.” Kit said, smiling pathetically before staring at the ground.   
“Hey, I should be able to go soon. Then we can get some sleep at home, and they’ll call the results in later.” Ashley said, smiling warmly whilst stroking Kit’s hair back.  
“You’re right, it’ll be fine.” Kit replied, looking up with a meagre grin before kissing Ashley softly. Suddenly the door opened.   
“Alright you two, break it up. Its home time for Ashley and high time I finish my shift, so off you go.” Rachid said, rocking back on his heels as he gesturing shooing them away. “You just have to sign something or other and you’re free.” He said, smiling before he left, grabbing Stuart to get in the ambulance.   
“See? Easy.” Ashley smirked, getting up from bed slowly.


	4. hurhurhurtrigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I proof-read it late o'clock. Its a bit longer than the others.

It wasn’t until five days later that the phone rang.  
Kit answered it, going downstairs to meet Ashley who was smoking outside.  
“It’s the doctor” He breathed nervously, holding out the phone. Ashley hesitated, staring at it until Kit waved it in his face again forcing him to grab it.  
“H-Hello?” He stuttered, taking an anxious pull of his cigarette.   
“Ashley Greenwick?”  
“Speaking.”  
“I’ve got the results in of your blood test. I’m afraid to tell you your blood shows alarmingly high levels of human chorionic gonadotropin. This is a hormone which is often present in men who have testicular cancer.” The doctor said.  
“So, that means that I might have it.” Ashley said slowly, throwing away his cigarette.  
“There is a high chance, I’m sorry. I’d like to make an appointment tomorrow if that’s alright so we can perform an ultrasound to check for any tumours.”   
“Okay, um, could you fit me in at 11?”   
“Yes, that should be fine. If you’d like to bring along a family member or a partner for support, it’s recommended.”   
“I – em, yes I will thank you. Goodbye.” He said, putting down the phone and sighing. He went inside with Kit and closed the door.  
“So?”  
“They think its cancer.” Ashley mumbled.  
“What? Are you okay, I mean how did they get that just from a blood test!?” Kit asked, grabbing Ashley's hand and looking him in the eye.  
“Something about high hCG levels or some other bullshit, I don’t know.” He sighed, collapsing on the sofa and resting his head in his hands.  
“So, what do they want now?” Kit questioned, sitting with Ashley, grasping his chin to ensure he was looking at Kit.   
“We’re going in for an ultrasound tomorrow; can you get the day off work?”  
“Of course, it’s done.” Kit said, stroking Ashley's bearded cheek.  
“What do we do now?” He despaired. Kit looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling slightly.  
“We could have sex? That should while away the time. Or just tire you out enough to sleep.” Kit suggested, enticing a chuckle out of Ash.   
“Perfect.” Ashley replied, leaning in to meet Kit’s soft kiss.  
-  
Ashley woke up feeling nauseous the next morning, trying to not move until it passed. It didn’t seem as bad today, which was unusual.  
Dragged away from his thoughts, Ashley listened to Kit in the next room, talking to the office at his school to explain his absence.   
Ashley smiled to himself, incredulous that he settled for an English teacher (of all the men, he thinks).   
They work though. Kit finishes his conversation with one of the chatty office ladies and walks back into the room, standing in the doorway as he stared at Ashley.   
“How’re you feeling?” He asked, looking amused, with a hint of worry at the back of his eyes. Ashley grunts in a positive tone.  
“It’s not so bad today, I reckon if I don’t move I’ll be fine.” He says with an arm splayed across his torso and a leg hanging off the bed (just in case.)  
“Want me to get you some water, or something plain to eat?” Kit asks as Ashley closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly.   
“Okay well it’s nine, so be ready to go soon.” He continued, getting changed out of his pyjamas into a plain black t-shirt and some worn grey jeans.  
“m-you look nice.” Ashley croaked, barely audible.  
“Why thank you. Not so bad yourself, looking all vulnerable.” Kit smirked “If you fall asleep I’ll wake you at ten.” Ashley murmured in reply, seemingly already asleep.   
Suddenly Ashley could hear Kits voice whispering his name.   
“C’mon Ash it’s time to go.” He said softly, stroking Ashley's hair back.   
“Okay, just one second.” Ashley said before snuggling into his duvet excessively, then throwing it off himself completely with a groan. “Right, yes, clothes.” He grumbled, sitting up slowly and grabbing some boxers from his bedside drawer.   
Once Ash was dressed they began walking to the hospital, arriving within five minutes of their appointment.   
“You ready?” Kit asked, grasping Ashley's hand. Ashley nodded, releasing his hand and staring forward as he walked to reception to sign in. Ashley's fingers were twitching nervously, aching for the hold of a cigarette. Kit followed on when Ashley finished his conversation with the receptionist, returning Ashley's miserable smile with a supporting hand on his back.  
Initially the exam was over in ten minutes, a simple procedure that consists of the doctor literally scanning his balls for tumours using an ultrasound machine.  
It was inconclusive.   
“I can’t see any cancer cells at all.” The doctor marvelled. Ashley heaved a sigh of relief, his hand releasing the fist of material it was holding.  
“Well that’s good isn’t it?” Kit asked,  
“Yes, initially, but it doesn’t mean there aren’t any tumours. I’ll see if I can fit you in for an MRI scan to get a clearer image. But if it is testicular cancer, there shouldn’t be a huge risk as the tumour is obviously too small for the ultrasound to pick up.” He replied, smiling slightly.  
“Well only a little bit of cancer never hurt anybody.” Ashley mumbled sarcastically. The doctor chuckled softly and left the room.   
“See? It’ll be okay.” Kit smiled, seeming uplifted; Ashley just raised an eyebrow at him sceptically.  
“I reckon if you have the word cancer in the same sentence as testicles looming over your head you’d be as worried as I am too.” He groused. “At least we’ve got your nuts if we want kids.”   
Kit laughed at that, taking Ashley's hand again while he pouted at Kit ever so slightly. Both heads turned around as the door opened and the doctor walked back in.  
“Right, we’ve booked you in for an MRI at three, so if you’d like to get dressed come back then feel free, you don’t have to stay here.” He said, smiling and handing him a pile of his clothes.  
“Perfect, thank you.” Ashley said, sitting on the edge of the bed in his gown. He started pulling on his boxers and trousers as the doctor left again, getting up to go once fully dressed.  
“Hey are the boys working today? We could go say hi and grab some coffee in the break room.” Kit suggested, passing Ashley his phone.  
“No, I don’t think so. People lead to questions, and questions lead to uncomfortable silences that I’m just not ready to have.” He replied, only half serious.  
“Alright then, home or restaurant?” Kit smiled, taking Ashley's waist as they walked out of the exam room.  
“I’m not too hungry. Let’s go to a cafe I need some tea and a soft chair.” He laughed, wrapping his own arm around Kit.   
Suddenly he groaned and stared adamantly at the ground, murmuring at Kit to turn around.  
“Why?” Kit whispered,  
“Just fucking do it, Rachid and Stuart are coming this way I-”   
“Ashley?” Rachid called, interrupting Ashley who rubbed his eyes slightly before turning to face the boys with a fake smile.  
“Hey,”  
“What’re you doing here? Thought we had a shift today?” Stuart asked curiously, crossing his arms and widening his stance.  
“Oh yeah, I just had a follow up with the doctor, vitamin deficiencies and all that.” Ashley lied, waving a hand dismissively.   
“Alright, well uh, see you on shift later then.” Rachid said with a grin, punching Ashley's shoulder gently.   
“Well, um, no-”  
“He’s not back until tomorrow, got to sign some paperwork after I’ve stolen him away for some lunch.” Kit finished, saving Ashley from further interrogation. Ashley stood behind him and nodded.  
“See you next shift then” Ashley said.  
“Right. See you on the morrow Ash.” Rachid smiled before leaving, Stuart waved then followed behind Rachid.   
“I think there’s a Costa on the corner.” Kit suggested, starting to walk to the exit again.  
“Yeah, that sounds lovely.” Ashley replied, re-claiming Kits waist.


End file.
